Three Weeks
by Gemdrive
Summary: Don returns to the lair after waking up in an alley, just as a suited man is about to cut of his head with an axe, he can't remember how he got there and thinks that only hours have passed, until Leo tells him its been three weeks.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Firstly I've got to apologise to all those who are waiting for the epilogue of Recovery and to all those people who I haven't reviewed, I've had issues that needed to be dealt with, (which has caused a major case of WB). I've got a lot of reading to catch up on, then a lot of reviews to write. Sorry, folks. :)

I wrote this little chapter to get the creative juices flowing again, it is a multi chapter story, another that popped into my head, (to add to the list of unfinished fics, LOL).

Anyways, please feel free to read…

* * *

Chapter 1

The first thing I noticed when consciousness returned to me was a man standing above me, he wasn't concerned or curious, far from it, he was preparing to sever my head. The axe in his hands glistened in the moonlight and the alley was dimly lit making it impossible to fully identify the man before me. As the axe dropped I moved quickly to the side and swung my legs around so that his knees buckled with the blow to his thigh. I stood quickly and spared a glance at the scene around me, my brothers were nowhere in sight and I knew that I was alone with this crazed man. He recovered fast and I reacted instinctively dodging the axe in it's swing as it targeted my head once again. I felt exposed and needed to take cover but first I had to deal with my attacker, I didn't want to hurt this man, even though that was his intention for me. I grabbed the handle of the axe and yanked hard, the man was pulled forward into my waiting knee which winded him and he dropped to the cold concrete floor, with a quick spin kick to his head he dropped unconscious to the ground. This man was unknown to me, he wasn't dressed in any Foot attire and his face was unfamiliar, in fact he seemed much like a family man, his suit and tie an unusual choice when preparing to hack off the head of a mutant turtle.

What had happened? Why am I alone in this alley? The last thing I remember is leaving the lair with the intention of visiting the junkyard, which, from the look of things, is in the completely opposite direction. Did I get side-tracked by something? Why was this man trying to kill me? _Why can't I remember?_

One thing is for sure, staying here would not help me find the answers I need. I quickly search the unconscious man for any form of identification and surprisingly find none, no wallet, no ID card, nothing. His pockets are empty. Slightly irritated by this, I move away silently, I'll learn nothing more here. I move towards the nearest manhole and pull the cover free descending quietly and replacing the lid, once down the ladder I make my way towards home. It's with some strange realisation that I discover I am naked, my pads, bandana and belt are all missing. It was unnerving, another element to the mystery and a worrying one at that because someone must have removed them, I doubt very much that it was me.

As I approach the lair I feel safer, my footfalls become louder as both a sign to my family that someone is near, and because exhaustion is overtaking me. I don't know why I'm so tired, I feel like I've ran a marathon at full speed.

The lair door opens and an extremely worn and worried Leonardo is running towards me, he drapes his arm around my shoulder to guide me along and I gratefully drop into him, allowing his weight to carry my own. He must have noticed how tired I was because his grip tightened. We moved inside the lair and he led me to the couch, I dropped into it's soft comfort and let out a relieved sigh, it felt good to be home. Leo lowered down on his haunches and lifted my chin gently with his hand, he looked into my eyes and it was then that I noticed the fear. Leonardo was afraid of something, spooked by something. That fear transferred to me.

"What's wrong?" I spoke quietly, frowning in curiosity. Leo looked surprised but didn't answer my question.

"Don, where have you been?" he replied instead. I knew I couldn't answer that, I didn't know. My memory is so vague of the last few hours that I couldn't piece it together. I answered him: "I'm sorry, Leo. I really don't know. The last thing I remember is leaving the lair to go to the junkyard, after that…" I shook my head.

Leo gripped my hands tight, "Don. That was three weeks ago."

My eyes widened at my brother's revelation, my breathing quickening so that I'm almost hyperventilating. What happened? Three weeks of my life had vanished, three weeks away from my family and no memory of where I was or what had happened to me. I shuddered uncontrollably and took comfort in my brother's arms wrapping around me as I gazed at a spot on the floor, my brain trying to force lost time back into focus. I hear Leo whispering words to me, comforting words that I can't register at the moment.

I don't think I've ever been so scared in my whole life as I am right now.

* * *

AN: Apologies for the short chapter, consider it a prologue, LOL! Please Review! (Gives best puppy dog look) 


	2. The Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own them, someone else does. I make no money from this, blah, blah, blah.

A/N: Yep, this story is way overdue. You might want to read chapter 1 first, even I had to, just to remind myself of what I'd put in there, lol.

Oh yeah, no beta, so apologies if there's any errors. Please feel free to let me know :)

Three Weeks

Chapter 2

Three weeks? How could it possibly be three weeks since my brother had seen me? I had no recollection of any of that time and the mere thought of it sent a shiver through me. I try a vain attempt at sorting through immediate memories, shifting them to the side and pushing further back, my eyes darting from side to side as I attempt to put order to the chaos. I vaguely recognise Leonardo gently calling my attention, fear evident on his face.

"I'm okay, Leo." I soothe softly, his face relaxing only slightly. I glance around at the lair, it's devoid of anyone else and I pass a questioning look to my brother. Leo nods in understanding.

"They're out looking for you." He replies quietly.

I raise an eye ridge at that, "And you're not?" I couldn't help but be amused, as he seemed uncomfortable with the speculation.

Leo shrugged it off, "Raphael said I needed to rest, he _politely_ reminded me that I wouldn't be of any use in a confrontation if I was exhausted. I've… We've been burning the candle at both ends searching the city. So they decided that one of us would stay at home each night, to recuperate. Tonight it's my turn. "

I could see it then, the worry and fear painted easily on his face, the drooping of his shoulders. He did look worn, more than likely, it was from the panic and concern for my safety as much as the fatigue. As I realised this, it also came to my attention that I didn't feel tired at all, the sleepiness from awakening in the alley had ebbed away and left an eagerness for family and answers. I felt refreshed as if I'd had the best sleep of my life.

I leaned toward him, dipping my head slightly and cupping his chin to look him in the eyes. Bloodshot, of course. I swear, one day Leo's just going to drop dead from all the worrying he puts his mind and body through.

Leo pulled his face away from my hand and from my inspection, "I'm fine, Donnie. A little tired, yes, but I'm just happy that you're home."

I offer a reassuring smile, both for myself and for him. Being home was one thing, not remembering where I've been all this time is completely another. There wasn't much I could recall, the last moments were of the junkyard and the haul I had collected, then of venturing back to the lair. I don't even remember at what point I had lost consciousness, to suddenly lose so much in between and awaken in another part of the city altogether was having an effect on me. I could feel the trepidation creeping up, forcing me to shiver and reaching out for the familiar form of my brother to steady me and anchor me to reality. He must think I'm losing it, shifting from scrutinizing his health to silently seeking his comfort. Leo seemed unfazed; his hand fell on my own as I gripped his arm, a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

A sense of urgency hit me at the physical touch, something definitive, something important. I couldn't recall a specific memory, just a feeling, nagging at me and prompting me to do something about it. My breathing quickened, my thoughts trying desperately to pull at the hidden memories.

Whatever it was, it was important, that much I knew.

I looked at Leo, my grip tightening. "I have to go back to the alley; don't ask me why because, right now, I don't know."

Leo opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off. "Please. Just, I can't explain it but there's something… important. I can't shake it."

Leo blinked, more than likely trying to comprehend my sudden insistence. "I'm sorry Donnie, I know you're trying to remember but… You have to give me more than that. What's so important?"

I sigh, shutting my eyes. How do I explain a feeling?

I look back into his eyes, the question still hanging. "Just a sense of urgency, I won't know more unless we look at that alley."

He stares at me, as if he's trying to see into my very soul. After a moment, his shoulders slump in submission. "Okay, but we're not taking any chances. You get to look around then we're out of there." He pulls out his cell, "I'll call the others. You better get your gear."

I'd like to say that I was happy about his acceptance; unfortunately, I couldn't help but feel apprehensive that I was leading him into danger.

…

"Donnie!"

The warning came too late as my youngest brother bowled into me and took me off my feet. His embrace became painfully tight and I wriggled to gain his attention to the fact. "Hey, Mikey."

"Where have you been? Are you okay? Leo said you were but we were starting to panic when he told us what happened, I thought for sure he'd just said it to keep us calm but Raph still gunned the truck hard to get here. I'm pretty sure we ran red lights and stuff but, man, it's good to see you."

I couldn't contain my chuckle; he always makes me smile when he rambles happily. "It's good to see you too." I manage a squeeze of my own and he recognises the signal, releasing me and letting me stand on my own. I could see Raphael calmly walking towards me, his posture stern and threatening but I know better than to think he's aiming that intention at me. He reaches around my neck with his hand and yanks me into a less restricting hug, brief and full of meaning. He lets me go and clears his throat; I smile warmly at him and nod. That's Raphael, less words, more action.

He spins on his heels and studies the alley we're standing in, glancing at Leo for a moment before checking the rooftops for any shadows. He knows that Leo's already done the same, but he does it anyway.

Leo walks toward me, "Alright Donnie, take a good look around. I'm going to head for the roof to keep watch." He turns to Mike. "Stay with him."

Mike nods his confirmation, stepping closer to me. I watch as Leo jumps for the ladder, Raphael follows, stops beneath it and calls after Leo. "Stay where I can see you, Fearless."

Leo stops his ascent and looks down at Raph, grinning. "Yes, Mother."

Raphael simply grunts as Leo continues up.

I frown at the short conversation, confused by the sudden change of character. Mike obviously notices and rests his hand on my shoulder. "It's a long story 'bro."

I turn to him. "Give me the abbreviated version."

Mike waves his hand dismissively. "Oh, it's nothing really. Raph thought he lost you, didn't want to lose anyone else, he got all super sensitive and protective over us. At one point, we all started thinking this was that future of yours playing out when we fought a bunch of Purple Dragons, Leo got caught out by a flash bomb and Raph freaked thinking he'd gone blind."

I know my mouth was gaping open, that was a revelation I didn't want to hear. Mike's eyes widened. "Oh! No, no, no… It's ok, 'cause obviously he didn't. He's fine now and it's all good, he's fighting fit and full leader mode now. Better than ever, honest."

"Mike, this isn't comforting." I whisper harshly.

Mike shrugged sheepishly, "You wanted the short version." He offered.

I let out a sigh. "Fine, continue."

Mike smiled. "Well after that, Raph went full on nuts. He's pretty insistent on watching our backs even more than Leo, which is saying something 'cause Leo's pretty much obsessive about that anyways. I don't blame him; it was a huge scare for us so soon after you went missing." Mike leaned in close, his voice barely a whisper. "He's _really_ protective over Leo now. Like Leo's gonna disappear the moment he turns his back or something."

He pulls away and fakes a stretch when he spots Raph glancing our way. "And as for Leo, he gave up trying to stop Raph from becoming his second shadow pretty quick. I think he really likes that they don't fight so much now; it's pretty quiet between them. Leo's keeping the peace by going with the flow, but to be honest, I think he kinda likes it."

I nod wearily, my own problems pushed aside as I listen to the troubles that have afflicted my family. Our father hadn't been gone all that long before my disappearance, then to have a situation bringing another brother into the firing line sent a shiver through me. Raph and Mike must have been on a knife's edge with emotion.

I raise to meet my brother's gaze. "What about you, Mike?"

He frowns at me, and then breaks into a smile. "Oh, I'm good, Donnie-boy. No problems here."

I raise an eye ridge at him. "Don't lie to me, little brother."

He sighs dejectedly. "Ok, so it was a little rough. We lost Splinter, lost you, thought we were losing Leo. I couldn't take too much more, I just knew I had to keep smiling, for my sanity as much as theirs." He gestured to his older brothers. "They needed me, I needed them. The only thing we knew we had to do was find you, that kept us all going."

I smile warmly, pulling him close and holding tight. "I'm so sorry, Mikey."

Mike huffed. "You don't have to apologise 'bro, ain't your fault." I nod against his shoulder, the tension easing.

"You guys done with yer heart ta heart? We ain't got all night here."

We pull away and look to Raphael; he's still keeping a look out and glancing up to the roof of the building. I follow his gaze and spot my big brother squatting on the ledge with his arm resting on his knee, the other gripping the concrete beneath his feet. His head is turning as he scours the field of view. I drop my gaze back to Raphael and nod my confirmation, turning my attention to the alley again.

As I scan the floor, I see no signs of the confrontation with the suited man or his weapon. The floor looks clean – clean enough for an alley, that is – and as I focus on the view, I feel a prickling sensation on the back of my neck. A familiar sense of location, as I had been here before, which I obviously had. There was more to it, I decided, recollection of not only the alley.

_Water._

_Concrete, metal, water._

_Buzzing._

_Rattling of chains._

_Concrete, metal, water._

I run to the end of the alley, ignoring the quiet calls of my brothers. The way is clear, so I dash across the street to the next alley, then the next, then the next. I'm leading them somewhere, I don't really know myself. I just know that I'm heading in the right direction.

I slow my pace, a run turning to a jog, turning to a fast walk. As I near the docks, I see it, the building hitting me like an old memory of something horrid, abhorrent.

_Rattling of chains._

_Groans of pain._

_Buzzing._

_Someone…_

_Someone else._

I hear them; they're alongside me, questioning me. I drown them out, giving them only one answer to the multitude of queries they ask.

"There. I was in there."

The protests stop, silent as they follow my gaze. I hear the water sloshing up the side of the dock, receding to gain strength for another attempt. The building, ominous and yet barely even noticeable in its blandness, is sending a shiver through me and stilling me into inactivity.

_Someone else._

"And I wasn't alone."

Leo's hand fell onto my shoulder, I startled and he gripped me tighter in response. "Donnie…"

"We have to get in there, we have to save them!" The desperation in my voice betrayed me; I shook my fists in frustration. I couldn't explain the feeling any more than I could explain the urgency I had felt earlier, I just knew that whoever was in there needed our help.

I heard Leo sigh. "We don't know what to expect in that building, we don't even know whoever you were with is still in there."

"I'm not leaving without checking it out first." I responded inflexibly. I didn't want to turn away from the building but I did anyway, focusing my attention on my brothers. "Please? I know something important is in there, I know someone is in there and I'm not leaving without making sure."

Leo looked between us all; his eyes slid shut as he took a moment to contemplate the choices. With a resounding intake of breath, he decided. "Okay. Let's check it out."

Xxxxx

A/N: Rather uncharacteristically of me, I have part of the next chapter written already, as well as the whole story already scratched out in a notepad. I'm planning ahead, it's a strange feeling, but a good one.

Thanks for reading :)


	3. The Warehouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them, couldn't afford them. Just scribbling an incy wincy bit of fanfiction about them is all.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to BubblyShell22, dondena, thehappystalkerball and pacphys for the wonderful reviews, you guys are awesome! A big thank you to all those who have read and/or added this story to alerts and favourites, it's nice to see. You're all wonderful. :)

I promised I'd get these stories moving, so here's another chapter.

Three Weeks.

Chapter 3

I had partly followed, partly led my brothers to the building as Leo took the lead when we neared it. He motioned for us to stay low, shadowed within the broken light – courtesy of Raph – and wait silently. The building had an old wooden door on the side nearest the waterfront; a slight kick would do but Leo, ever cautious, opted for the lock to be picked. As Raphael stepped forward, crouching low and reaching for the lock, I spotted Leo and Mike moving closer to flank both him and me. It seems that three weeks of my absence had turned my brothers all to paranoia, even more so than my big brother would consider normal. It certainly is a scary prospect to know that one day you could be there, the next, gone; and my family moved to such closeness with that loss. I couldn't help but feel blame for my disappearance and their current state of increased awareness.

I think that the passing of our father compounds this whole situation; it had set us all on edge. None of us would have considered the possibility of losing another family member so soon after losing one. However, life had to move on after Splinter's death, time had to continue and I decided to get some spare parts alone from the junkyard. In retrospect, I shouldn't have done that by myself.

But the point was moot.

It had happened and here we were, on the verge of breaking into an unknown building, based on a feeling that I have that someone is in there and in danger. I'm leading my family into jeopardy and they, for all that makes them wonderful, are willing to do it for me.

The lock clicks open and Raph turns the handle, pushing just slightly to give an inch. He steps back and lets Leo ahead of him. My older brother pulls a katana and touches the door softly, applying a little pressure to open it further. He spares one moment to watch each of us, scanning for readiness and acceptance of this move.

There's no disagreement.

He nods and then we're heading in.

…

It doesn't seem like much is here, it's a warehouse, bereft of any goods and looking as if it's been abandoned for some time. I know that that's not the case; at least, my gut feeling is telling me that. The memory is non-existent.

Leo signals us to fan out, steadily moving further into the building as he scans the surroundings. He's alert, stiffened and wary. Raph is less tender-footed. He's pacing into the building with brashness, his whole posture screaming 'come and get me'. Mike is close to me; his face is serious as he looks around the bare building.

"There's nothing here." He whispers.

Leo turns slowly. "Nothing up top." He glances at the floor. "But we've been in enough buildings to know there are hidden rooms somewhere, a concealed door maybe?"

He's looking to me now; I have no clue but nod my agreement anyway. It has to be something like that; I know this building is the right place.

"Ok." He sighs. "Start looking for a door."

Again, we start searching. Mike moves towards the closest wall, his hands ghosting over it as he studies the surface. I turn my gaze to the floor, it's old, wooden, boring and of no use whatsoever. I'm turning on the spot, checking where I've been, turning back, and checking ahead. It all looks the same. My step moves a little faster as I start to feel stupid and impetuous for bringing my brothers here, this was fast turning into a wild goose chase. Maybe there wasn't anything here, maybe I was just imagining some helpless soul trapped and in danger.

"I got something."

An immense feeling of joy flittered through me at the sound of Raphael's voice, I had been right about something, even though I still didn't know what. I rushed to his side as he crouched to the ground, his hand brushing away a light film of dust from the floor. Beneath his hand laid a button, flush with the wood and patterned to blend in. It was so small, so insignificant, that it would've been unnoticed if you weren't looking for it. It was also so small, that Raph's finger was too big to push it down. He smirked, held his sai just over the button and tapped it quickly.

I couldn't see any doorways opening but the sound of its actuators and gears drew my attention in Leo's direction. He looked towards his feet and tentatively started to back away.

A section of the flooring started to slant and drop, creating a ramp. Light beamed out of the opening and I had to squint my eyes to adjust against the dull warehouse illumination they had grown accustom to.

The four of us warily approached the opening, cautious that we had attracted attention; this wasn't exactly like breaking in through a simply locked window. There had to be security here.

Raphael lightly punched my arm, "Down the rabbit hole, Alice."

Leonardo skirted around the ramp, bringing himself near the slant with his katana still in hand. He crouched low, dipping his head to look as far into the entry as possible. "Keep an eye out for sensors and cameras, stealth isn't an option in there. It's too well lit and you can guarantee we rang the doorbell already."

He didn't wait for any response as he stood and gingerly edged his way down, he'd only taken a couple of steps before we were all falling in behind him.

The corridor stretched for some distance, no doors lined the walls where we were but further down, I could see several. The walls were white, sterile and bright. Brilliant overhead lighting made sure that nothing was overshadowed here. Raphael spotted a camera, slowly turning in its automatic rotation towards us. He reached into his belt, pulled a shuriken and launched it, the star smashed into the lens and lodged there. The camera itself kept turning, blind but continuing its job nonetheless.

Satisfied that no other devices were present, Leo waved us on. It wasn't ideal to take out the camera, it obviously informed whoever was watching that someone had entered and was now working their way through the building. If the door opening didn't trip any silent security alarms, taking out cameras monitored by people certainly would.

I had expected that the further in we moved, the more I would remember but nothing came to mind, not even an inkling of what I had experienced. I hoped that we hadn't stumbled into an entirely different situation, one that didn't involve my disappearance at all. A ridiculous notion, as the memories were there but inaccessible, the feelings towards this place were clear enough but my anxiety continued to play tricks on me.

We came to our first door, Mike reached for the handle and gave it an experimental turn, it moved easily and he twisted it all the way, pushing the door open.

I sucked in a breath, waiting for some revelation to hit me, only to be bitterly disappointed when it turned out to be only a broom cupboard. Mike grinned sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Even creepy, secret, underground bunkers have to have crappers, right?"

"Right." Leo sighed, "Let's move faster, I don't want to be here any longer than we need to be."

We continued along the hallway, starting to feel a little apprehensive that we hadn't run into any opposition yet, the idea of falling into a trap crept up on me and I hoped to God that I was wrong.

Halfway down the corridor, we came across another door, this one with a keypad. There was a number etched into the wall just above it, I recognised that this had to be the room's identification number. 1334.

_My feet drag lifelessly along the floor… Hands gripping my arms, carrying me along… My head hurts, it's bleeding, I can feel it. _

_We've stopped… Look up, Donatello, you have to look up._

_1334_

_His fingers hit buttons on the keypad… Remember the number, Don, remember that damn number._

I reached for the numbers, caressing them as vague images flash through my mind. I was here, I know that for certain now, whatever this place is, I know we're close to finding whoever I'm looking for and the answers I need. I look down to the keypad, shutting my eyes for a second to clear the confusion, then opening them to punch in the first set of numbers that jump to mind.

When the door hisses open, I jump back, surprised that I had been successful. I feel a hand drop onto my shoulder and startle, turning to meet Leo's eyes.

"You remembered something."

I nod weakly at him, "Just being dragged here."

He doesn't prompt me for more, he wants to push but he knows better. Memories are tricky to recall and forcing them has never made them surface any faster.

Leo releases my shoulder and enters the room, it's darker than the corridor, the walls here are grey and miserable. A central platform housed a table, an examination light above it, the table held straps, a side table held instruments and tools. A lab, one that I had been in before.

One that looked familiarly like another owned by…

"Bishop." Raphael growled.

"Welcome to the party, turtles. I've been expecting you."

The room suddenly lit up, blinding us momentarily. Then Bishop's men raised their weapons and took aim.

XXXXXX

A/N: I didn't want to post this until I'd penned the next chapter; it's still a draft at the moment and needs typing up and fleshing out. That, in itself, is unique to me. I normally just go straight to the computer but now, I find my notepad never leaves my side and I scribble like crazy in the strangest of places.

Thanks for reading :)


	4. The Lab

Disclaimer: I don't own them, someone else does… God, how many more times do we have to keep disclaimer'ing this stuff?

A/N: I think, for the first time ever, I might try that little review reply thingy on the site. Never used it before and only now realised it was there… Yep, I'm dim when it comes to internetting.

Anyways, in case I don't, or I break my laptop trying… Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, adding to favourites and follows, it's wonderful to know the story is liked. And a thank you for reading, I hope you find my scribblings entertaining.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Three Weeks

Chapter 4

_I twisted my wrists within the leather straps, glaring at him as he stands above me smirking. My mind is clouded, drowsy. Drugged._

"_Don't worry, Donatello." Bishop drawled, "I don't plan on killing you. I need you very much alive."_

"_What have you done to me?" I'm speaking slurred, slow._

"_The sedative is to keep you under control," His hand rests on my forehead. "And to ensure that your brothers can't reach you with that spiritual nonsense. Although, I doubt they are anywhere near as skilled as Splinter was."_

_He releases my head, stands straight at my side and leans against the table I'm strapped to. "I also need you lucid, hence the mild dose."_

_I gulp, my throat dry. "What do you want with me?"_

"_My dear, Donatello. You're unique… And essential to my project."_

I blink at the memory, frowning with new images flashing through my mind. The more I remember, the more I am remembering each time. Closer and closer to finding lost moments and answering questions.

"I have to admit," Bishop says, slowly stepping forward and ahead of his soldiers. "I wasn't expecting you so soon, I was certain your memories of this location had been completely erased."

"Well they haven't," I bit back, "I've remembered enough to get us this far."

Bishops eyebrow shot up, obviously curious. "Well you've definitely not recalled everything, otherwise you wouldn't be standing alongside _them_ right now."

He gestured to my brothers, "They wouldn't have followed you if they knew."

I started to breathe faster, panic rising. Had I led my brothers into a trap? Have I betrayed them?

_What happened to me?_

"I wonder if they'd still stand by you if they knew the whole story," Bishop smirked. "Let's find out, shall we?"

I take a step back unconsciously as Bishop reaches into his pocket and pulls something from it, slowly holding it in the air like a magician revealing his card. He smiles maliciously, wiggling it between thumb and forefinger.

It's a remote of some kind, he lowers his arm to his side and slides his thumb forward, pressing one of the buttons.

Then I'm screaming.

Searing pain courses through my head; agonising, unrelenting, rhythmic stabs of intense agony and my eyes shut tight, trying in vain to help handle the onslaught. I'm clutching my head, the palms of my hands pressing heavily against my temples as I fall to my knees and scream and scream.

I can faintly feel the hands of, at least, two of my brothers as they try to help, try to reach me through the wall of pain. I can't hear them, can't even see them but they are there.

I hear something, faint at first but clearer with each repeat of the words. I start to shake my head in realisation, begging aloud. "No, no, no." I whimper.

"… ael."

"No."

"… Raphael."

"Oh God, no."

"KILL RAPHAEL!"

"NO!"

_I'm looking out over a battlefield, staring at the enemy as they scream their battle cry, attempting to scare us away. But our cry is louder, our number is greater… We are stronger._

_Victory is ours and the battle has yet to begin, the enemy are weak, useless, men and boys with no want for war. Ours are true soldiers, ready to meet their demise for the good of our land, for our king._

_The charge is called, we yell and push, running headlong into the throng of our combatants. I swing my sword against a shield, drawing back and sweeping for his knees. The shield drops for protection and I stare into the eyes of the child, a boy; his fear plain to see as the tears running down his cheeks._

_I step back, eyes wide._

What am I doing?

_He drops to his knees, pleading for mercy._

This is wrong…

_This has to stop, this isn't right, this is a nightmare, a delusion._

_This has to stop…_

_This has to…_

"STOP!"

I pant heavily, eyes shut tight and shaking through exertion. Something is beneath me, something soft and I whimper when I realise I'm straddling a shell.

I don't want to open my eyes, don't want to see what damage I've done. I don't want to see Raphael's dead eyes staring up at me.

"Donnie."

I'm shaking, trembling above that voice. Hes alive, I haven't killed him but his whisper is frightening, have I hurt him?

"Donnie, look at me."

I open my eyes and only then notice my hands gently gripping his throat, there's no pressure but the reddened skin beneath tells me that I had been squeezing tight enough. I suddenly feel sick, pulling my hands from his neck and scampering away to the far wall. I realise then, that Mike had been nearby, probably trying to pry me away from Raph as I choked the life from him. I look into their shocked faces and can't hold it in anymore, turning sideways to vomit violently on the cold concrete floor.

Hands are reaching for me and I beat them away, fearful of being touched and sickened that any of them would want to come near me ever again. I tried to kill my own brother and they still try to hold me, comfort me.

They should just kill me.

"What did you do to him?" Leo is screaming, growling at Bishop and I can hear the man laughing.

"Isn't it obvious?" He replies, "Or would _you_ like a personal demonstration, Leonardo?"

"No!" I scream, rising to my feet with renewed energy and stumbling to stand in front of Leo. "I won't hurt my family, I won't!"

Bishop sneered, "You just did."

I turn back to look at Raph, he's slowly making his way to his feet with Mike's help. My chest tightens and I begin to sob.

Leo's hand on my shoulder draws my attention, he's expressionless, contemplating.

"We're leaving," He whispers, "Now."

I barely have time to think further as Raph and Mike are already heading towards the door, Leo starts to push me and soon we're running. I hear Bishop giving the order to open fire, to stun and not kill. Suddenly I'm reliant on Leo's guidance, unable to concentrate outside of forcing my limbs to quicken their pace.

"Seal the door!" Bishop commands, "Don't let them escape! Seal the door now!"

Raph and Mike are through, back out in the corridor, turning and beckoning us on. I see the door start to slide shut, Mike's eyes widening and screaming for us to hurry.

We won't make it, there's not enough time, the door is too fast.

Suddenly I'm flying forward, a pressure on my shell taking the air from my lungs. I fall through the small sidelong gap of the closing door, my shell scraping the frame; and slide along the floor, into Mike's waiting arms. I look up in time to see the last few inches of the lab behind the steel, and Leo staring through it before the door shuts completely.

"Leo!" I scramble up and towards the control panel, punching in the number and cursing as nothing happens. I try to wrench open the control panel, intent on trying to force the door but the panel is sealed. I slide along to the door, banging relentlessly on it until I hear the cries of battle on the other side. Then I hear Leo scream, followed by nothing but a sickening silence.

_Oh God, what have I done?_

"Don?"

I slide to the floor, breathing heavily and crying at my own stupidity. If I had only just ignored my feelings, ignored the nagging urge to investigate; we'd be safely at home. Leo would be safe at home.

"Don," it was Mike, "We have to move, we have to find another way in to that room. Come on, get up."

"Mike," I whisper, "What have I done?"

"You haven't done anything," Raph rasped, shifting up the wall and leaning against it. "Bishop did."

He stood straight, sucking in air. "Bishop did this and he's gonna pay. Now do what Mike told 'ya and get the hell up."

"But Leo, he's-"

"Yeah, he's gone." Raph growled, "So now I need you to pull it together and start thinking, cause we're all getting outta here and I need you firing on all cylinders, got it?"

I nod numbly, rising on shaking legs and stare at Raphael's discoloured neck. "Raph, I'm… I'm so sorry. I…"

Raph pushed off from the wall and staggered towards me, he grabbed my arm and shook me gently. "Bishop did this," he gestured to his neck, "Not you."

"It was my hands, Raph."

"I don't blame you, so stop blaming yourself." He softly shoved me along the corridor, "Let's go."

It didn't matter that he felt I wasn't responsible, I had caused those marks, my own hands had tried to throttle the life out of Raphael. Regardless of the fact that Bishop had done something to me that caused me to attack my own brother, I still knew that there was something more to this whole affair.

Now, not only had I led my family into a highly secure compound on an urge to rescue someone still unknown to me; I had also tried to kill one brother and allowed another to be separated from us and put in the hands of Bishop.

Things were spiralling out of control fast.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter didn't want to write itself, I really don't like some of the wording but, for the life of me, I can't get it how I want it. Still, at least the story is going in the direction I have had planned since the beginning. That much is comforting.

I'm starting to think, (based on the wonderful reviews of concern for our dear Donatello) that some of you won't like me once I reveal the twist; it's going to be a big one and I think you're going to chase me with pitchforks, I'm sure of it.

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. The Monster Within

_Disclaimer: I still don't own the TMNT._

_A/N: I've given up trying to make this chapter work for me, I seem to be struggling with grammar with all of my recent postings. Forgive me if they are slightly tatty._

_A huge thank you to all those who have reviewed, added to favourites and read this story so far. I know it's a common line that I always say but I truly mean it, I can't thank you all enough._

_Enjoy._

Three Weeks.

Chapter 5.

The Monster Within.

I tried to contemplate just what had happened in the lab, furiously analysing each moment as we ran along the corridor. Raph had taken point, Mike at the rear and every so often gently moving me along. I tried not to think what had become of Leo, his absence, although still raw, played heavily on my mind. It wouldn't have happened if not for my insistence that we investigate my disappearance; he wouldn't be separated from us if I had taken the time to think rationally and not brazenly urged them on and me.

It was typical Leo, throwing me through the door and accepting that he wouldn't make it. I knew that a part of me was angry with him for that, another part accepting that had our roles been reversed I would have done the same. Still, the realisation that he was now a prisoner of Bishop only made me more intent on discovering the answers.

Then there was my attack on Raph, I don't remember launching myself at him, I don't remember wrapping my hands around his throat. All I remember is the urge for combat, the intent to kill and maim for my commander. The memory is foreign and I wonder if this is part of Bishop's plan; whatever had been done to me, it seemed to focus on combat and control. He had me, could use me against anyone he chose; and he chose Raph.

"Raph." I called quietly, "I'm so sorry, I..."

He didn't turn to me, continuing on with his single mission to find Leo. "I don't wanna hear it, Braniac. You can say sorry till you're blue in the face, it don't change anything. It wasn't you; I don't know how many more times I gotta say that."

I could tell that he was hurting because of it; I knew that he had been affected by my actions. I also knew that he was adamant not to blame me, something I couldn't reciprocate. I couldn't understand the ease with which he accepted the situation, given who had orchestrated this whole plot, I would expect apprehension at the very least. But not Raph, everything he said he truly believed; to him, everything was black and white. Bishop used me to try and kill him, it was that simple.

But it wasn't to me. I knew better than to believe this was a simple case, knew enough to know that Bishop's plans for me extended further than simply annihilating my family.

That memory proved enough to me; it explained enough to show me that Bishop had programmed me for some purpose.

From what I could remember, he had specifically chosen me. I obviously had something far more important to him than my brothers did and I scoured my memories further for the answers.

What made me different from them? What part of me held more value to Bishop than each of my brothers?

It wasn't a stretch to conclude firstly of my intellect, having already seen the keen interest that Bishop had previously shown towards that notion. This, however, somehow felt different. I knew deep down that he hadn't held me for that reason, he wouldn't waste mind control if he wanted my cooperation. No, it would've been far easier to ensnare one of my brothers and force my hand.

Since I spent most of my time with my siblings, I could assume that whatever I had been exposed to, that they had also. Therefore, the options were limited to only a few occasions. My time with Kirby, Draco and the Daimyo's son sending me to the future; my trip with April to find her Uncle.

The time I was exposed to the outbreak virus...

The day I became a monster.

He wouldn't, there was no way that he would be crazy enough to bring that creature back to life. He wanted to terminate me when I became too much for his men to handle, he wouldn't risk so much again.

Leo had been the one to stop my rampage, he'd been so reserved for so long after that incident that I had to confront him and find out that he hated himself for shooting me full of tranquilizers. It took weeks for me to convince him that he had little choice.

Leo...

The thought of him brought me back to reality, suddenly aware that we had almost reached the opposite hallway backing on to the lab. Raph had gestured for us to stop and stood away from the large double doors ahead of me, he gave me a quick glance and I nodded my affirmation, approaching the console to the right of the doors.

I tried the code that had worked for the other door, frustratingly sighing when it expectantly didn't open. I tried other combinations, random ones and numbers that I pulled from any memory I could but none would work.

I stepped back suddenly when the screen above the keypad came to life, Bishop's face filling the small display.

"Don't bother," he drawled. "Leonardo isn't in this room any longer."

I narrowed my eyes at the display, feeling my brothers' presence behind me closing in.

"Where is he?" I demanded sternly.

"I have no intention of experimenting on him at this time; however he is contained for now."

I sighed in relief, uncaring if the man saw the motion. "If you don't need him, let him go."

He shook his head, lips curling wickedly. "You're right, I don't need him. You, on the other hand I need quite urgently. Surrender immediately and I'll let both of my prisoners free."

I felt a sense of relief at the confirmation of another person here, the same person I knew nothing about except to save them. With that in mind, I opened my mouth to ask who it was before Raph spoke ahead of me.

"There's no way we're letting Donnie hand himself over to you, it ain't happening."

I wanted to protest, voice my opinion that Leo was worth my sacrifice but Bishop started to laugh heavily.

"I'm sorry," he chortled, "This is humorous. I'm truly amazed that your memory lapse could provide me with so much entertainment."

He addressed Raph as he sobered. "You'd think differently once you realise the truth."

"What the hell would make you think that?" Raph hissed back.

Bishop sighed, his gaze falling to me again. "In a moment a map will be displayed on this screen, memorise it. Follow the route exactly and you'll be reunited with Leonardo, do not deviate from the path. If you attempt to explore this compound outside of the designated route, I'll order my men to kill your brother." He smirked, "All those wonderful leaping ninja moves are pretty worthless in a small cage, it would be as simple as shooting fish in a barrel."

I heard Raph growl at my side, ignoring him for a moment and turning my attention back to Bishop. "Why the games? What's the point of making us scurry around your building?"

"No games, I assure you." he replied, "Leonardo is currently dazed from his containment, his cell mate is, unfortunately in slightly worse condition. I'd prefer not to move him unnecessarily."

"Who is it? Who else is here?" I needed so desperately to know, I wanted so much to believe that my actions for this person was worth it all.

Bishop's look of complete glee unnerved me, "You'll see. Then you'll understand and I guarantee you'll willingly stay with me."

His face disappeared, quickly replaced with the map he mentioned. I committed it to memory and was pleased that it remained long enough for me to do so. Turning to face my brothers, I silently asked them for their thoughts.

"I don't like this, but if that route actually leads us to Leo, I'm all for it. Trap or not." Mike said. "Plus he was pretty insistent to warn us not to go poking our noses around where they're not welcome, for Leo's sake."

"Agreed," I replied calmly, "There doesn't appear to be many alternatives."

"I'm not as worried about his map as I am with what's at the end. He made it clear you'd just walk into his open arms, that guy is using us for something and I don't like it." Raph had started to pace the narrow corridor; I could feel the tension pouring out of him. I didn't feel any better than he did at that moment, knowing now that whatever Bishop had done to me showed clearly that he certainly held all the cards, our hands were tied and we had no option but to play along. His orders were clear; any deviation would result in Leo's death.

This 'other person' was incapacitated in some way, who they were still eluding me and I fought to try and dredge up fresh memories.

We followed the route steadily, careful not to deviate. The corridors were devoid of people, no soldiers or staff of any kind and I wondered for a moment if Bishop was keeping his word. I wondered why he didn't just try to force me into submission, he already has all of us inside his own facility, trapped, outmanned and outgunned. He currently held Leo and could easily use him to make me instantly submit. What was Bishop up to?

I staggered as my vision clouded, the corridor fading into darkness as images flashed through my mind.

_"He's ready, sir."_

_"Good. Has he been activated yet?"_

_"No, sir. We wanted to ensure he had been adequately contained and relatively sedated before commencing."_

_"A suitable precaution, I don't want the thing free."_

_Bishop walks towards me, he's wary, cautious. He looks up at me._

_"Can you hear me, Donatello?"_

_I growl, deep and loud, louder than I expect. Bishop looks upset._

_"I thought you said he wouldn't be animalistic?"_

_The other man looks nervous._

_"I... I'm sorry, sir. A minor setback, I assure you."_

_Bishop's angry._

_"Make sure you deal with this as soon as the test is complete, he's no good to me as a beast."_

_"I... I will, sir. I'll make it my top priority."_

_"Make it your only priority or I'll assign it to someone more capable and let Donatello use you as a chew toy."_

_He glares at the man, not happy._

_"Start the strength testing, analyse everything and report to me immediately upon completion."_

_Bishop leaves, then the walls start to close in. I raise my arms, metal making it hard. I push against the walls, they move closer. I push harder and roar my frustration and anger. They're trying to crush me..._

"Donnie!"

I feel someone shaking me, powerful hands gripping my arms. I look up and into Mike's panic filled eyes, his face an expression of shock.

"Mike, what-"

"Dude, you dropped to the floor, started growling and thrashing all over the place." He gulped nervously, pointing at the wall. "Then you did that."

I turned to look behind me at the wall, eyes widening at the site. A hole the size of my fist could clearly be seen in the twelve-inch thick concrete. I'd punched hard enough to produce spider web cracks radiating out for at least six feet.

I turned back to Mike, glancing between him and Raph, both crouching in front of me with fear in their eyes. "I did that?"

They nodded. Raph took one more look at the wall.

"What the hell did they do to you, Don?"

_A/N: I still haven't gotten to the bombshell yet, still interested?_

_Thanks for reading x_


End file.
